


Sugar Rush

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Rare Pairs [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Meet-Cute, Rare Pairings, You Chose the Wrong Person to Mug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: Prompt Fill for Adel:Kono/Hani + sugar rush





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



> No copyright infringement intended.

~*~

 

Kono had drawn the short straw. HPD was still trying to get their shit together after that bomb _in their headquarters_ , so she’d been volunteered to help out a bit.

 

Good neighborly stuff etc. etc.

 

(It had nothing to do with the fact that she’d switched the coffee to de-caf after one am. _Nothing_ , her ass.)

 

Either way, she was wearing her actual uniform for once. And already missing the more relaxed standards of Five-Oh, because no one insisted on starching their collars there.

 

Then her and Kai had gotten a 211 call, which nicely broke up the monotone. (Somehow, Kono couldn’t remember training being so slow.)

 

When they arrived, the situation seemed to already have been dealt with, judging by the neatly tied dudes lined up against the wall next to a pricey hotel.

 

A diminutive blond was smiling at her when they got out of the car, brown eyes warming considerably. “Thanks for arriving so quickly. Takashi made sure they won’t escape.” He nodded to the tall and dark-haired Japanese man a few steps behind him, almost hidden in the shadow.

 

“Wonderful,” Kono smiled. At least it wouldn’t get boring fast. Although she’d probably have liked a little action. Just to get rid of some of the frustration. “Mister?”

 

“Haninozuka Mitsukuni, this is my cousin Morinozuka Takashi.”

 

They got through the rest of his personal details (and that of his cousin, who remained pretty much utterly silent) with no trouble.

 

Meanwhile Kai was loading the three amateurs into the car.

 

“How did you manage to overwhelm them?” Kono asked, not just because she’d have to type it into her report later.

 

He was not exactly a tree, like that cousin of his.

 

“I like martial arts. Taka and I started when we were really young.”

 

Cool.

 

Three days later, the case was most definitely solved and off her table. (Kono had heard through the grapevine that the governor had taken a personal interest into it for some reason.)

 

Either way, Danny had decided to forgive her, as she’d bribed him with pineapple-free pizza and free beer, so Kono was back in Headquarters when the reception called to tell her she had a visitor.

 

It was Mr. Haninozuka. With cake and flowers. (And his silent cousin in tow, although he remained a respectful distance to provide adequate privacy.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 211 - robbery (which mugging probs is)


End file.
